


Moth To A Flame

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-29
Updated: 2001-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had happened again. She wondered if they could keep doing this.  Sequel toThe Morning After





	Moth To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Sequel to "The Morning After"

  
Moth To a Flame

It had happened again. She wondered if they could keep doing this. Since they had slept together the week before, they had been drawn together almost like a moth to a flame. She didn't know if it was the loneliness, or the knowledge of how good they were together, but somehow they had found themselves together again. Sighing, she got out of the bed. She knew she wasn't going to sleep anymore that night. She slipped his discarded shirt on and went to sit by the window. It was cold so she pulled the blanket she kept on the chair around her. She could smell Toby's cologne on his shirt. It was a comforting scent to her. She wondered what was happening with them. Was it casual? Or where there some feelings beyond the friendship they had always felt? She knew how she felt. It was not friendship she felt when he was touching her. She wasn't certain it was love, yet, but it was definitely more than friendship. She knew she should probably ask him, but she was afraid to. 

He knew she thought he was asleep. He had awakened the moment she got up. He knew he had to stop doing this, it wasn't fair to her at all. She deserved something, someone better than him. The problem with that was, he was in love with her. He seldomly admitted it to himself, but it was true. He was certain she didn't feel the same, and for that reason he couldn't allow whatever was going on to continue. He turned in the bed in an effort to let her know he was awake. 

"Come back to bed." He whispered. 

"I'm okay." 

"It's your bed, and I'm feeling bad that you are up." 

"Why do you think I'm up?" 

"Because I'm here." 

"No, I just couldn't sleep." 

He sat up. "I'll go so you can sleep." 

"No, you're going to stay." 

"I am?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay." 

She got up and went back to the bed, feeling a little self-conscious about having his shirt on. 

He smiled. "It's looks better on you." 

"What?" 

"The shirt." 

"Oh." She said as she laid down. "Toby..." She said after a minute. 

"Yeah?" 

"What's going on with us?" 

"CJ..." 

"I need to know. I mean is this casual or...." 

"Does it feel casual to you?" 

"No." She admitted softly. 

"It doesn't to me either." 

"So what is this?" 

"Maybe we shouldn't analyze it. Maybe we should just accept it for what it is." 

"Okay..." 

He slipped his arms around her, and pulled her against him. "Go back to sleep." 

She snuggled into his arms. "I could easily fall in love with you." She whispered, half asleep. 

Toby tightened his arms around her, smiling he kissed her temple. Both of them quickly fell asleep.

The end. 


End file.
